I Loved Her First
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Captain Swan. No Curse. Killian and Emma's wedding night and Charming remembers memories of her growing up as he watches her dance with her husband. Song I Loved Her First by Heartland.


I Loved Her First

Captain Swan Fic. No Curse. Killian and Emma's wedding night and Charming remembers memories of her growing up as he watches her dance with her husband. Song I Loved Her First by Heartland

(Look at the two of you dancing that way. Lost in the moment and each others face. So much in love your alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world.)

I stood watching as my daughter, Emma danced around the floor with her new husband, Killian, who also goes by Captain Hook. A pirate. My daughter married a pirate intead of a Prince, but I couldn't complain. You could tell by the looks on their faces that they were madly in love with each other and no one was in the ball room but them. I saw Snow smiling with tears of joy in her eyes as we sat on our throwns and watched them. Our son Peter was sitting in his, watching his sister as our friends and family stood around watching them as well.

(I was enough for her not long ago, I was her number one, she told me so. And she still means the world to me, just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl.)

Ever since she was born she had been my little girl and everyone knew it. Always running to me when she didn't want Princess training with Snow and I would take her out riding and as she grew older I taught her how to sword fight. Emma always said that I would always be her number one and little girl even after she married her true love, which her wish came true and I was happy with her after a few threats to the pirate if he hurt her, I'll hurt him.

(Time changes everything, life must go on. And I'm not going to stand in your way.)

I couldn't believe how much she has grown in these 21 years. She looks as beautiful as her mother. I took Snow's hand and kissed it. I caught her eye and she smiled. I had promised Emma that I was not going to stand in her way of happieness and I didn't even after a few arguements with her and Snow siding with her about her marrying a pirate, but after awhile he grew on me and I liked him.

(But I loved her first and I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me. I knew the love of a father runs deep.)

I remember the day she was born like there was no tomorrow. Snow had handed her to me as soon after she held her for awhile and I couldn't put her down. I knew right away that a place in my heart will always be hers along with her mom. I was the first one that she saw when she opened those green eyes of hers and she smiled at me. I smiled as I watched the two dance and watched as Killian held her close to him.

(And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it still hard to give her away. I loved her first.)

It was hard to give her away. I had tears in my eyes the whole ceremony and hugged her tight when I had led her down the aisle, but gave Killian her hand willingly after I also gave him a hug, before joining my wife and son. I knew I had a dance coming with her, but I let Killian and Emma have some more time together.

"You will get a chance, love." Snow said, squeezing my hand seeing me tense up for a bit.

"I'll let them have some more time together." I said.

"I Know Killian will let you dance with her. He knows how close you two are after you threatened him those few times and got into a sword fight." Snow said.

"Don't remind me, love." I said, shaking my head.

(How could that beautiful women with you, be the same freckle face kid that I knew.)

I couldn't believe that my daughter went from the freckle faced girl to a grown woman that was now married to the man of her dreams and wanting to sail away with him and have a family with him.

(The one that I read all those fairy tales to and tucked into bed all those nights.)

She use to love fairy tales of all our friends and I would tell them to her before bed. Her favorite was of me and her mother. After the stories were told, I would tuck her in and kiss her forehead. I hoped she would do the same with her children.

(And I knew the first time I saw you with her. It was only a matter of time.)

Flashback.

I stood on the balcony of Snow's and my chambers as I watch Killian and Emma walk around our gardens talking and laughing. They had met at a recent ball and instantly had an attraction.

"I'm not sure of him." I said.

"He makes our daughter happy. I think that's all that matters." Snow said.

"But he's a pirate and evil." I said.

"He's a good man and I think he has changed. He treats our daughter and us along with our friends nicely. Give him a chance." Snow said.

End of Flashback.

And I did and we came good friends and it came a year later when he asked for her hand in marriage and I said yes and now I had a pirate, not a prince, for a son-in-law.  
I stood up and headed down the stairs towards the two. I tapped Killian on the shoulder. Emma's eyes lit up more when she saw me.

"Can I step in?" I ask.

"Yes your majesty." Killian said, bowing.

"No need to bow, son. Your part of the family now." I said. I saw Killian smile and step off as I pulled my only daughter into a dance.

(But I loved her first and I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me. I knew the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but its still hard to give her away. I loved her first.)

"I love you, Emma. Your mom and I do." I said.

"I love you too, daddy. Your still number one and I will always be your little girl." Emma said, hugging me. I saw Killian smile and he goes up to Snow and asks for a dance as other fathers and daughters joined us on the floor. Snow stands up and joins Killian on the floor for a dance.

"Good. You will come home when we send invites for balls and when your first child is born." I said.

"Of course and Killian says yes to it all." Emma said. With her brother being born, she could go out to sea and stay out there as long as she wanted with her being now second to the thrown, but she was always welcomed home.

"Good." I said, kissing her forehead.

(From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me I knew the love of a fahter runs deep. Someday you might know what I'm going through, when a miracle smiles up at you.)

I let her go and lead her up to Killian.

"You take care of her son while your gone and you will be on good terms with me and my wife." I said, holding out my hand. He takes it.

"I will sir." Killian said, shaking it. I hand him my daughter's hand and watch them go off to dance. I knew that one day that Snow and I will get a letter telling us that we are now grandparents. I had a feeling it will be sooner or later, because both wanted children and I can tell they were happy. They had a bright future ahead of them.

(I loved her first.)

AN: My favorite song and the idea just popped in my head. Hope you liked it and check out my other stories I have. Till next time we meet.


End file.
